poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight Town: Sawyer's Awakening
A Familiar Face (Meanwhile in the train station, where a hooded Princess Sally exits the mysterious blue and gold train.) Waking Up (Razor turns around and fades to white) Razor: Sawyer? Sawyer: Who's there? Gmerl: Sawyer! Yoshi: Sawyer, wake up. (Sawyer wakes up and the capsule opens again in front of Zoe, Gmerl, DK and Yoshi. Sawyer stretches and the other two laugh at how small his clothes have gotten. Sawyer jumps out of the capsule in front of them and grabs them in his arms) Sawyer: Zoe, Gmerl, DK and Yoshi! (They laugh and hop in a circle. Russell, Vinnie and Sunil climbs on Sawyer's shoulder, yawns, and stretches) Sunil: Oh my goodness, that was some nap! (The pets hops down to the floor) Sawyer: You mean, we were asleep? Vinnie: I guess we musta been, or I don't think we'd be so drowsy... Donkey Kong: When do ya think we went to sleep? Gmerl: Uhh... Zoe: Let's see...we defeated Ansem... Yoshi: Yep. Zoe: ...restored peace to the world...found Kelly... Sawyer: Oh yeah, and then we went to look for Rico. I think that's right so far. Gmerl: Then what? Yoshi: What does your journal say, Russell? (Russell takes out a book) Russell: Gee, there's only one sentence... "Thank Davidé." Sunil: Hmm... I wonder who that is. (Sawyer, Zoe, Gmerl, DK and Yoshi look at one another and shake their heads) Gmerl: Some journal that is. Russell: Well, what do ya say we find out where we are! A Familiar Town (The group walks to Twilight Town and enters the Usual Spot) Sawyer: You know, I think I've been to this town. Gmerl: What's it called? Sawyer: Hmm... Guess I must've imagined it. (Sure enough, they went inside.) A Message from Chance and Jeanette (Conner, Chance and Jeanette are boredly lying around the room) Conner: What do you want!? Sawyer: Uh, nothing. Just wondering what was back here. Conner: Now you know. This is our spot. Chance: Umm... Sawyer: What? Chance: You're...new around here, right? I'm Chance. Conner: Conner. Nice to meet you, but we got stuff to do, so catch ya later. (Conner leaves) Jeanette: My name's Jeanette. Hey, did you finish up the summer homework, yet? Independent studies are the worst, huh? Zoe: Homework? (Sawyer and Zoe looks at Gmerl, DK and Yoshi who shrug) Chance: Hey, what're your names? Donkey Kong: Oh, sorry. this here are Sawyer and Zoe, and this is Yoshi, Gmerl and I'm DK. Sawyer: Hey there. Jeanette: Sawyer, Zoe, Gmerl, DK, Yoshi, we just met someone who was looking for you. Chance: He sure seemed in a hurry. He had a black coat on so I couldn't see his face, but he had these big triangle ears. Gmerl: That's gotta be Shadow! Sawyer: Where'd you see him? Chance: At the station. Sawyer: The station! Thanks! Jeanette: Well, we'd better get back to that assignment. Chance: Later. (Jeanette and Chance leave) Gmerl: Oh boy! Shadow's trying to find us! Sawyer: Yeah, let's get to the station! Defending the Station Plaza (They continue to Central Station and are suddenly surrounded by Dusks.) The Ultimate Life Form, Shadow the Hedgehog (They fight them, but are overwhelmed and become exhausted. Shadow appears on the ledge of the station. As the Dusks strike again and Sawyer holds up his Keyblade, Shadow then swoops down and destroys the remaining Nobodies with his Chaos Emerald. Sawyer is amazed. Gmerl, DK and Yoshi push him down out of the way) Yoshi: Is that you, Shadow? Shadow the Hedgehog: Shh! You got to aboard the train and leave town! The train knows the way. (He holds out the munny pouch) Shadow the Hedgehog: Here. (Sawyer takes it and Shadow runs to Market Street) Gmerl: Shadow, wait! Sawyer: Shadow... Was that really him? Donkey Kong: It coulda been... Yep, I know it was! Yoshi: Now we know he's okay! Sawyer: Sonic and the Princess locked in the realm of darkness, right? Donkey Kong: Uh-huh. Sawyer: But we just saw him... Yoshi: Yep. Sawyer: And if the King is here, that means Rico's here! Gmerl: He's gotta be! Sawyer: Well, Zoe and I are gonna go look for Rico. Then he and I can go back to the islands together. Kelly's there waiting for us! What are you three gonna do? Donkey Kong: Geez, Sawyer. Do ya have to ask? (Then, Sawyer laughs) Gmerl: Hey! What's so funny!? Sawyer: Your face! (Gmerl, DK and Yoshi look at each other and laugh along with Sawyer and Zoe) Sawyer: What do ya say, guys? Let's stick together for one more journey. Zoe: Right. (Gmerl, DK and Yoshi nod) Yoshi: To...where again? (Yoshi places his hands behind his head) Donkey Kong: We hafta board the train! Yoshi: Oh yeah, I know that. (Gmerl just sighs) Sawyer: C'mon! (They run inside the station) The Gang Comes to Say Goodbye (They run inside the station) Conner: Wait up! (Conner, Chance, and Jeanette catch up to them) Conner: Hey, Sawyer... Sawyer: What? Conner: Nothing, but... Chance: We came to see you off. It just seemed like something we oughta do. Sawyer: Oh...really? Thanks! (A ringing sounds) Jeanette: You should hurry and get your tickets. Sawyer: Right. Matching Pouches (After that, Sawyer takes out the Munny Pouch at the teller. Jeanette notices) Gmerl: What is it? (Jeanette takes an exact copy of the Munny Pouch) Yoshi: They're the same. Jeanette: Yeah. (Sawyer looks to both pouches and shrugs) Sawyer: Five tickets, please! (Sawyer gets five tickets from the teller) Sawyer: I can't help feeling like we won't see this town again... Yoshi: Why not? Donkey Kong: You're thinkin' too much. Zoe: Don't worry, Sawyer, I'm sure we could pay another visit someday. Sawyer: Yeah, you're right! Tears (As they are about to leave) Sawyer: Okay, let's go! (Zoe, Gmerl, DK and Yoshi nod) Zoe: Bye. (Gmerl, DK and Yoshi wave as they enter the train) Conner: Hey, Sawyer. You sure we haven't met before? (Sawyer thinks for a moment) Sawyer: Positive. Why do you ask? Conner: I dunno. (Sawyer smiles and a tear falls down his cheek. The other three are surprised and so is Sawyer when he starts to brush it away) Sawyer: Huh? Jeanette: You okay? Sawyer: Y-yeah. Don't know where it came from. Conner: (chuckling) Pull it together. Sawyer: Right... See ya. (Sawyer waves and enters the train. He waves again as the door closes. The train leaves. Chance turns to Conner and Jeanette.) Aboard the Train (Sawyer, Zoe, Gmerl, DK and Yoshi watch outside as the train rolls on. Sawyer takes out the Munny Pouch and stares at it. The blue crystal ball is in it, and he holds that up to the light) Sawyer: You know... (Yoshi sits down) Sawyer: I'm sad. Zoe: Sawyer... Gmerl: We'll be back. Donkey Kong: '''Yeah. We can visit Conner and those guys again. (The train rolls out into the open sky.) On Sunset Hill (Absol and a hooded figure stand at Sunset Hill. Naminé sits on a nearby bench. Absol walks over to the wooden railing and leans on it, watching the train leave) '''Absol: Guess that's that. ???: Let's go. Absol: Go where? It's not like we have homes to return to. We don't exist, remember? (He stands upright) Natalie: Yes, it's true. We may not have homes. But there is someplace I want to go... And someone I want to see... (She stares at the notebook in her lap, which shows a picture of Sawyer holding hands with Razor) Absol: Same here. (He looks to the hooded man) Absol: So, you think you might let us go? I know you're here to get rid of us, but... (Natalie looks at the hooded figure, pulls the notebook closer, and looks at it again) Natalie: DiZ wants to get rid of me? ???: Go. Absol: You sure about this? (They both turn to look at Absol. The figure then looks at Natalie again) ???: I owe you both. (She stares back at him) Natalie: For what? ???: Castle Oblivion. You helped us. Absol: Heh, you don't have to tell me twice. (He moves his arm and opens a dark portal. Natalie looks to Absol, then back to the man, then back to Absol, who nods. She faces the man, clutching her notebook) Natalie: Thank you. (Natalie stands up walks slowly toward the portal, keeping her eyes on the hooded man. Eventually, she lets go and runs into the portal. Absol walks in after and it closes.)